


revelations for you

by suomynonAnonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, why are there so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomynonAnonymous/pseuds/suomynonAnonymous
Summary: Percy is oblivious, Annabeth is so frustrated, and Nico is the best wingman.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 12





	revelations for you

**Author's Note:**

> evryone is alive, percy and annabeth arent dating, and I am so weird.
> 
> Just one more fic b4 I leaf for spring break.

Percy sighs dramatically, leaning on Nico where they are watching the end of summer fireworks by the lake. 

“I wish I had someone to kiss at midnight.” he bemoans, covering his eyes with his hand.

Nico snickers, shoving Percy off him.

“Why don’t you just kiss Annabeth?” he asks, laughing.

Percy sits upright in shock, sputtering. 

“What do you mean? Why would I kiss Annabeth?” Percy stammers, heat rising in his face.

“I mean, everyone knows you want to kiss her. We’re not all as stupid as you, you know?”

Percy’s face is red now, and he’s glancing over to where Annabeth and their friends are watching them with amusement.

“I-I do not!”

“Yes, you do” the campers chorused in unison, most of them looking like they’re holding back laughter. 

“Besides, you’ve been pining after Annabeth for ages. Just go ahead and kiss already.” Nico said flatly.

“I have not. Besides, Annabeth doesn’t even like me!” Percy exclaims.

Next to them, Annabeth rolls her eyes. 

“Of course I do, Seaweed Brain. I’ve been waiting for your sorry ass to make a move forever.”

“...”

/Here's one more weird ass fic b4 I leave for spring break! ;)"


End file.
